In the recent past, the header portions of automobile radiator structures have been formed from plastic so as to reduce both the weight of the radiator and the cost of manufacture thereof. A method of joining such a plastic header to a radiator structure is shown in my prior application Ser. No. 219,027 filed Dec. 22, 1980, now abandoned.
This invention is directed to a drain construction for use in a header for such a radiator. The drain construction is simple in design and economical to fabricate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,027 is directed to a disposable type three-way valve construction. The valve construction has two relatively interfitting and rotatable parts. These two parts are formed from different synthetic resins, one part being more elastic than the other part thereof to facilitate a snap action assembly thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,694 is directed to a valve assembly which includes a number of elements. The elements include a body member having a bore, a valve core member rotatable in the bore with smooth flow passages extending through the valve core. A V-notch is formed in the valve core member which opens into the bore and the passage. A manually detachable handle retains the valve core member in the body member. A molded seal for the valve core member includes a pair of spaced parallel circular portions and a pair of spaced elongated straight parallel connected portions joined at their ends to the circular portions.